


I’m not worthy

by sunflowershipping



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Yan gives lanling a bunch of kisses, Yan just turns soft when he’s around lanling, lanling just turns into a crying disaster, lanling thinks that he’s unworthy of yan’s love for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: After yan and lanling get trapped in a cave while going pheasant hunting in ancient china,  lanling starts freaking out about how he and yan are going to die in the cave and yan calms him down.
Kudos: 6





	I’m not worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/gifts).



> With the new chapter of Mokyo’s kairos fanfic coming out and this idea not leaving me. I decided to write it. I’ve been listening to a piano version of the heaven official’s blessing BGM PV this whole time, I think that if you listen to the BGM while reading it, that it would give off a certain type of feeling. 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vW-vg0fPIYo
> 
> Gao Sù is another name that lanling goes by.
> 
> Please go give mokyo a bunch of love because she deserves it!
> 
> Sorry if it’s a bit short.

Yan Qing watched as Changgong avoided looking at him and looked at his purple sleeves from his robe as he looked at Changgong’s ankle from the light of the small fire that they have infront of them.

The ankle looked a bit swollen from what he could see.

“Well, it looked like you twisted your ankle Gao Sù. I told you that it wasn’t a bunny in the forest that you were chasing and now we’re stuck in this cave til the servants come back which could take maybe til the morning since of the landslide that happened leaving us trapped here for the time being.” Scolded Yan as he ripped a part of his long sleeve from the robe that he is wearing and wrapped Changgong’s ankle in the red fabric.

“I know that, so stop scolding me already!” Said Changgong as Yan noticed how his voice sounded a bit panicked.

“Then why are you sounding panicked right now Diànxià? It’s not like we’re going to die in here.” Said Yan as he reached his hand out and moved a piece of Changgong’s hair that was in his face and moved in behind Changgong’s ear.

“Yes we are. We’re going to die because of my stupidity and being stuck in a cave while having to wait for the servants to come back til morning.” Cried Changgong as Yan watched tears starts to fall from Changgong’s cheeks.

Pulling Changgong into his arms and running his hand down Changgong’s hair, Yan felt Changgong grip the front of his red robe in his hands.

“Now who said that you were stupid Changgong? Personally, I don’t think that you’re stupid.” Said yan as he looked down at Changgong with a soft expression on his face as Changgong looked up at him.

“Don’t say that Yan Langzi. I’m not worthy of it.” Said Changgong as he knows what Yan is going to say to him as he grips Yan’s robe.

“You are worthy of it. You are worthy of my love and I will tell you everyday that you are worthy of my love and that I love you. Diànxià, trust me.” Said Yan as he kisses Changgong’s hair as he wraps his free arm around Changgong’s waist.

“I’m not worthy.” Changgong said this to himself as a mantra as Yan started kissing him on his face.

“You are worthy of my love.” Yan said as he kisses Changgong on the lips.

When Changgong pulls back from the kiss, he just buries his face in Yan’s chest as he feels Yan stroke his hair.

“I love you Diànxià.” Said Yan as he kisses Changgong’s hair one final time.

Yan understood that Changgong felt the same way as he felt him loosen his grip on his robe and smile a little bit as Changgong lifted his head a little before giving Yan a kiss on his nose.


End file.
